Fetish Sweet
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon S&M - Versão sem edição da Fic "Fetish". É uma versão mais leve, para quem gosta de um S&M mais 'romantico'.


Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon e S&M. Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

Obs³: Esta é uma versão mais leve da Fic original, para os que gostam de um S&M mais 'romantico'

_-------------------------------------------_OoOo0o**O**o0oOoO_--------------------------------------------_

Fetish (Sweet)

Era impossível não sentir medo por estar naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim não fazia a idéia do por que estar ali. Andava lentamente olhando a tudo em volta, mas quase não podia enxergar nada. Estava escuro. Era de noite já e também era dia das bruxas. Mas esse não é o real problema... Mas sim que não sabia como fora parar no meio de um cemitério...

Sentia-se sendo observado o tempo todo, como se alguém estivesse à espreita esperando a hora certa para lhe atacar. Procurava algum lugar seguro, sentia-se indefeso.

Escutou um barulho vindo atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente a ponto de ver apenas um cabelo de coloração dourada, antes de misteriosamente desmaiar, chamando o nome deste.

"— Mello...? "

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Near lentamente abre seus olhos, sentindo uma pequena dor em seus braços. Foi quando nota o que realmente estava acontecendo. Olhou para cima, constatando tudo.

Estava algemado a uma estatua de um anjo, que o observava lhe causando calafrios. Olhou para baixo constatando que suas pernas estavam amarradas. Mas o pior de tudo, é que estava deitado em cima de uma fria e grande tumba de mármore negro.

Tentava achar um jeito de se livrar de tudo, observando melhor ao redor. Notou que estava em algum mausoléu, e que este possuía vários candelabros antigos deixando o lugar com uma luz meio sombria e mórbida.

Não entendia como fora parar ali, ficando daquele jeito. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era que estava a andar em um cemitério, sem nem saber o por que de esta fazendo isso. Quando sentiu alguém atrás de si, virando-se rapidamente para ver quem era...

"— Mello... " – sussurrou Near.

"— Me chamou...? " – soara uma voz sensual, que parecia vir de trás da estatua do anjo.

"— O que você fez? " – pergunta Near, se remexendo, tentando libertar-se, mas isso só fazia seus pulsos doerem.

"— Não fique com medo... " – apesar da frase ter sido para acalmar, o tom não denotava isso.

Foi então que ele saiu de trás da estátua, indo para a pouca claridade que o local possuía. Near tinha acertado, era Mello. Aquela visão, por um momento o fizera perder o fôlego.

Não sabia como Mello tinha a coragem de andar vestido daquele modo. Trajava uma camisa regata de couro justo ao corpo, bem como um short curto do mesmo tecido. Uma meia calça estilo arrastão era parcialmente visível, mas os coturnos que usava chegavam até o joelho.

Era coturnos de plataforma, de vinil brilhante com fivelas mas o que atraía a atenção eram os três pinos de metal na ponta do calçado, perfeitos para chutar e deixar marcas.

Usava ainda luvas curtas presas por munhequeiras de pontas que eram iguais á coleira que possuía no pescoço. A única diferença é que, na coleira havia algumas correntes pendurando-se em forma de meia-lua com um crucifixo metalizado na última.

"— Me solte. " – pediu Near.

"— Não. "

"— ... "

"— Hoje,...você será inteiramente MEU. "

Mello olhava vitorioso para sua presa, que estava tão indefesa naquele lugar. Aproximou-se languidamente de Near, ficando de quatro em cima deste. Olhou para baixo, deparando-se com a _perplexidade _nos olhos sem emoções do albino.

"— Near... Meu Near… " – sibilou de forma maliciosa.

Near apenas desviou o rosto dos olhos dele, como se quisesse escapar para o mais longe possível dali. Mello só poderia estar enlouquecendo e isso era perigoso.

O loiro não gostou nem um pouco dessa reação. Levou sua mão ao queixo do menor, obrigando-o a fitá-lo.

"— Não tem como fugir. Como eu disse, você é MEU! "

Subitamente, Mello mergulhou os lábios nos do menor, invadindo-lhe a boca com ferocidade, segurando-lhe o rosto para que sua língua ávida avançasse com fúria.

Assustado, Near tentou reagir, mas era inútil. Conseguiu afastar o rosto com brusquidão, podendo sentir a língua úmida roçar em sua bochecha.

"— Pa-Pare... Mello. " – pediu Near tentando se afastar.

"— Calado! "

Near assustou-se com o tom autoritário de Mello, não era o tom de voz que estava acostumado a ouvir. Quando notou que o loiro retirava uma adaga prateada do cós da calça, sentiu um arrepio.

"— Para que... Isso...? " – indagou procurando não deixar transparecer o medo.

Não sabia até que ponto Mello podia ir com aquela loucura, mas por alguma razão que não sabia explicar, desejava saber o que iria acontecer.

Maldita curiosidade.

"— Esses olhinhos espantados são interessantes. É raro ver essa emoção em você. Especialmente quando estão mostrando... Medo "

Sentiu o peso do loiro quando este sentou-se sobre seu quadril, fazendo franzir as sobrancelhas diante do peso. Mello sorriu cínico e com um movimento rápido da adaga, cortou ao meio a camisa de Near, deslizando em seguida a lâmina fria pela pele branca

Um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios de Near quando a ponta da adaga perfurou-lhe levemente a pele, fazendo o sangue brotar.

"— Pára de frescura! Sei muito bem que você tá gostando, pirralho! "

Near amaldiçoou a si mesmo pelo fato do outro ter razão. Era absurdo ele não poderia estar sentindo prazer com isso.

Era loucura.

"— Isso não importa, me solta! " – descontrolou-se Near, tentando de todas as formas livrar-se das amarras.

"— Você está falando demais... "

Mello pegou um pedaço da camisa de Near, amordaçando-o com esta.

"— Nhunhummm " – Near tentava protestar, mas não conseguia falar.

"— Isso, perfeito. Saiba que só vou tirar isso da sua boca, quando estiver implorando por mim. "

"— Nhannnnhumm "

"— Hahahahahah! " – gargalhou maldosamente "— Como é bom ver o gênio, o garoto numero um, assim submisso! Submisso por mim! "

Near estremeceu, parando de se debater. Os olhos de Mello mais pareciam os de um psicopata. Não era á toa que todos tinham medo dele.

"— O que foi... Desistiu de protestar? A diversão está só começando... Nate. "

Mello abaixou-se mordendo todo o peito claro de Near, deixando vários pontos vermelhos. Desceu os lábios até o róseo mamilo, tomando-o nos lábios, sugando e o mordiscando com força. Near arqueou as costas, mas seu grito fora abafado pela mordaça.

"— Vejo que gosta disso... " – sussurrou, indo em direção ao outro mamilo "— Saiba que eu adoro torturá-lo... Você é MEU... Meu único e mais precioso 'brinquedo'. "

Near tentou falar e se debater, mas novamente foi em vão.

Mello após dar ao outro mamilo a mesma tortura que fizera no outro, levou os lábios até o pescoço de Near, mordendo-o com força tal que seus caninos fincaram-se na pele á ponto de cortá-la.

Near sentiu a respiração quente do outro e quando tentou mover-se, Mello mordeu-o com mais força, como um leão que segura a presa até que ela pare de se debater.

"— Gostosuras ou travessuras? " – murmurou.

"— Nhenhumm "

"— Isso por acaso foi um 'Travessuras'? " – perguntou sensualmente sussurrando-lhe no ouvido.

"— Nanhaumm "

"— Como é ousado Near... Não sabia que iria escolher justo o mais... Prazeroso. "

Mello afastou-se e, com a adaga prateada em mãos, começou a cortar a calça do menor, que tentou afastar-se com medo de se machucar..

"— Se ousar se mexer de novo... Vou fazer um enorme corte em você! "

Near para de se mover, obedecendo-o. Estava confuso, não sabia o que dera em Mello para agir dessa forma, ele estava ameaçador.... E só de pensar no que ele ainda poderia fazer, pequenas lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

"— Já está chorando? " – ironizou Mello, terminando de cortar a calça "— Você não viu nada ainda. "

Mello olhava estaziado, contemplava Near tentar se encolher de vergonha, mas não conseguia pelo fato de estar amarrado. A calça já se tornara farrapos, assim como sua camisa. Só faltava mais uma peça.

"— Só falta mais isso Near... " – comentou Mello, apontando para o meio das pernas de garoto "— E pelo que posso notar... A região está bem alta. "

O menor arregalou os olhos, olhando para baixo logo em seguida. Estava excitado, mesmo que não fosse muito, mas o suficiente para revelar o gosto da tortura.

"— Sabia que você era um masoquista... " – sussurrou maliciosamente "— Combina perfeitamente comigo... Eu o torturarei de uma forma que nunca esquecerá. "

"— NhunnNhamm "

"— Eu sei, eu sei... Você esta querendo que eu pare de enrolar, não é? "

"— Nhaummmm! " – Near tentou gritar.

"— Vejo que está apressado... "

Near observou Mello afastar de si, sentindo um pequeno instante de alívio. Acreditava que o loiro só tentou assustá-lo com mais uma daquelas brincadeiras de mau-gosto, mas logo percebeu que estava completamente enganado.

O loiro voltara portando um chicote pequeno todo negro, dos tipo usados para açoitar cavalos. O coração de Near parou de bater por alguns segundos. Oh, não...

"— Que tal? " – sibilou sadicamente Mello.

O pequeno observou a figura do loiro parado á sua frente, batendo suavemente o chicote na mão com um sorriso desdenhoso. Sadomasoquista. Couro, espinhos... Mello era sadomasoquista.

Só de pensar nisso Near já se arrepiava.

Sentiu Mello sentar-se novamente em seu quadril. Passou a ponta do chicote levemente no rosto do menor, vendo com prazer uma certa expressão de raiva no rosto de Near. Foi descendo com o chicote passando pelo peito claro, mas que já possuía varias marcas de suas mordidas, além de alguns pequenos cortes.

Near tentou se mexer, tentando pela milésima vez se libertar daquela tortura. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi receber uma súbita chicotada de Mello. O estalido ecoou no mausoléu e em seguida Near sentiu seu peito latejar.

"— Se não se comportar, serei obrigado a fazer isso de novo! "

Em vez de Near ficar quieto como das outras vezes, tentou novamente se libertar. Não tinha como saber o que Mello seria capaz de fazer, e o mais prudente era fugir.

"— Sei o que esta pensando... " – comentou Mello "— Quer tentar fugir... Mas isso é apenas uma desculpa sua para não admitir que na verdade está gostando. "

Outra súbita chicotada fez Near gritar alto, mas fora abafado pelo pano na boca. Permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem silenciosas pelo rosto, ainda sentindo o peso de Mello sobre si. Procurou não encará-lo, afinal aqueles olhos demoníacos o deixavam ainda mais desesperado.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Mello abaixa-se lambendo languidamente as marcas vermelhas que ficaram na pele clara.

"— Com essa coisa na boca... Não da pra te beijar... " – comentou diante da mordaça em Near.

Mello parou por um momento, na dúvida se tirava aquilo ou não. Em um misto de curiosidade e medo, Near olha para os olhos de Mello, tentando achar algum jeito de faze-lo parar... Ou para que continuasse.

"— Eu vou remover isso... Por esse motivo, comporte-se. " – ordenou Mello, já desamarrando o pano na boca de Near.

O menor fechou a boca, passando a língua nos lábios logo em seguida, estava dolorido de ficar com sua boca sempre aberta por causa do pano assim como seus lábios estavam secos.

Mas o loiro achou que aquele pequeno ato fosse uma provocação para ele, que não tardou em segurar com força o queixo de Near e beijar-lhe. Este já estava se cansando de tudo, sabia que mesmo se lutasse ou mordesse a língua do outro, seria pior. Mas também não queria retribuir aquele beijo selvagem que estava recebendo.

"— Como é macia... " – sussurrou Mello de encontro a boca de Near, após o término do beijo.

"— Me... Larga... " – pediu um ofegante Near.

"— Ainda está me negando... " – falou Mello em tom de desaprovação.

"— Por... Favor... "

"— Não. " – respondeu friamente, fazendo um calafrio passar pela espinha de Near.

"— Por que? " – tentou perguntar, fazendo a sua voz não parecer assustada, mas falhou.

"— ...Isso não te interessa! "

"— Mas... E-" – Quando Near ia tentar protestar novamente, Mello recoloca a mordaça "— Nanhumm! "

Mello se senta novamente na cintura de Near, olhando-o com desdém. Um pensamento mais que malicioso vem a sua mente, em quanto olhava o Menor, e com um sorriso cínico aproxima-se do ouvido de Near.

"—Gostosuras ou travessuras? " – perguntou novamente, mordendo com força a orelha de Near.

"— Nnnhaii! " – debateu-se, ao sentir os dentes de Mello.

"— E então... Qual será dessa vez? " – questionou, voltando a sentar-se.

Near apenas virou o rosto, não querendo vê-lo. Sabia que não importava o que dissesse, Mello iria escolher o que mais lhe agradasse.

"— Não vai escolher dessa vez... " – falou Mello parecendo meio magoado.

Near olhou para ele no instante seguinte, pensando que este já estivesse desistindo de tudo. Mas enganou-se ao se deparar com os olhos de um sádico, ao mesmo instante que viu o chicote vindo em sua direção.

"— Nhaiii! " – gritou Near, arqueando as costas, sentindo seu peito latejar pelo ataque de Mello.

"— Já que não escolheu nada, esse é seu castigo. " – explica, dando varias chicotadas.

Near se remexia, ou tentava, para não levar aqueles ataques em seqüência que Mello lhe dava. Seu peito estava todo dolorido, havia varias marcar vermelhas nele, e os cortes sangravam mais do que antes.

"— Já é o suficiente... Por enquanto. " – comentou Mello.

Este abaixou-se e lambeu cada marca que fizera no peito claro de Near, passando a língua também nos cortes que causara, sorvendo seu sangue tal como um vampiro. Após terminar isso sai de cima de Near, ficando a olhar-lo ao seu lado.

Near vira o rosto para esse, se perguntando o que mais poderia vir a seguir. Quando sem querer seus olhos se desviam para o short curto e justíssimo de couro que Mello vestia, que estava com um enorme volume. Não conseguindo mais parar de olhar aquela região.

Mello notou para aonde aqueles olhinhos que pareciam tão assustados olhavam. E não pode evitar dar um pequeno riso cínico, que logo chamou a atenção de Near.

"— Parece que gostou... " – falou.

"— ... " – Near apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, envergonhado pelo que tinha feito.

"— Já que apreciou o que tenho para lhe dar... Vou ser um pouquinho bonzinho com você... " – comentou Mello.

"— ... " – Near nem se moveu, sabia que era mentira o que o loiro estava a dizer.

"— Vou lhe dar o 'Gostosuras', dessa vez... "

Mello afastou-se mais, indo para trás da estatua de anjo, pegando algo que Near não pode ver. Voltou para o lado de o menor, portando um pote assim como aquela adaga prateada.

"— Cobertura de chocolate... " – falou para Near, explicando o que seria aquilo em suas mãos.

Near olhou estranhando. O que mais poderia sair daquela cabeça louca de Mello, nunca soube que ele era assim tão... Tão... Maléficamente sensual.

"— Tenho certeza que vai gostar do que vou fazer. "

Mello aproximou-se mais colocando em cima da tumba, no qual Near estava deitado, o pote ficando a segurar apenas a adaga. Olhou para a ultima peça de roupa que faltava em Near, vendo que este já se encontrava no mesmo estado que ele. Excitado.

O menor notou o que o outro iria fazer, e um medo tomou conta de si. Se Mello o cortasse sem querer, ou querendo 'naquela' parte...

Quanto mais pavor Near sentia, Mello fica mais satisfeito. Foi passando a faca levemente, não o tanto para cortar, pela lateral de fora da coxa do outro, subindo lentamente. Near fechou os olhos com medo do que pudesse acontecer.

Quando Mello chegou enfim na cueca, em um movimento rápido, cortou a lateral dessa. Near abriu o olho, respirando mais aliviado, mas a tenção voltou quando Mello se dirigiu para o seu outro lado, começando a repetir o processo. Passando a adaga pela sua coxa.

"— Hahahah! " – Mello soltou uma gargalhada medonha, forçando mais a faca de encontro ao corpo de Near.

Dessa vez, um pequeno corte fora feito na coxa de Near, antes de cortar o outro lado da cueca. E logo esta foi jogada para um canto qualquer do mausoléu.

Near começou a chorar novamente, afinal, não podia fazer mais nada alem de chorar e esperar para que Mello fizesse o que bem entendesse.

"— Calma... " – falou Mello, mas isso não acalmou Near "— Vou te compensar... "

Rumou rapidamente para o outro lado, pegando o pote que estava lá. Abriu, botando o dedo dentro para logo em seguida leva-lo a boca, provando o tão amado gosto de chocolate.

"— Hum... " – Mello gemeu baixo, chupando maliciosamente seu dedo, sendo observado por Near "— Chocolate mais Near... Deve ser delicioso... " – comentou.

Near engoliu seco, vendo logo em seguida, Mello abrir suas pernas e sentar entre elas, olhando para seu membro.

"— Vejo que notou o que vou fazer... " – falou , jogando um pouco da cobertura de chocolate no membro do Near.

Mello não parava de olhar para aquele pedaço do Near, que aos poucos ia ficando todo lambuzado com chocolate. Estava mais que ansioso para provar os dois juntos. Após o membro do menor estar bem coberto, Mello coloca o pote em cima da tumba. Olhando rapidamente para a cara de Near.

Este não sabia o que mais estava sentindo, estava ansioso para sentir os lábios de Mello naquela parte tão intima sua... Mas ao mesmo tempo estava querendo que tudo aquilo acabace e que o loiro dissesse que era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

"— Nate... " – gemeu Mello, após olhar o rosto de Near.

Não se conteve mais, desceu seu rosto, olhando bem de perto aquilo que estava louco para provar. Deu uma lânguida lambida da base a ponta.

"— Humm... " – gemeu Near, contorcendo-se.

"— Viu, eu disse que iria te compensar. " – falou repetindo em seguida, a lambida.

E mais outro gemido foi dado por Near, mas este fora abafado novamente pela mordaça. Aquilo de alguma forma deixou Mello zangado.

"— Você parece que já está se comportando... " – comentou, parando o que estava a fazer "— Vou tirar isso da sua boca de novo... Mas se não se comportar, eu ponho novamente. "

Near apenas concordou com a cabeça, aquilo na sua boca incomodava muito. Mello sorriu satisfeito, retirando novamente o pano da boca de Near.

"— Agora... Pede para mim... " – falou Mello.

"— ... O que...? " – falou timidamente.

"— Você sabe... " – falou passando a seus dedos levemente na ponta do membro de Near.

"— Ahnn. " – gemeu baixinho, fechando seus olhos.

"— Implore... " – ordenou o loiro, levando os dedos a boca, lambendo o chocolate que ficou neles.

"— Por... Favor... " – pediu meio hesitante.

"— 'Por favor' o que? "

"— ... "

"— Eu não tirei a mordaça para você ficar mudo! " – exclamou "— Vamos, implore! Ou serei obrigado a pegar o chicote... Ou até mesmo a faca. "

"— Não! " – pediu Near em desespero.

"— Estou esperando... " – falou, fazendo menção de se levantar.

"— Espere... " – pediu baixo "— Pode... Me... Me... Dar prazer " – falou extremamente envergonhado.

"— Hahahahah! " – gargalhou Mello "— Frase digna de um virgenzinho. " – comentou, após parar de rir.

"— De-Desculpe... "

"— Eu queria algo mais... Pervertido, mas essa frase me bastou... Por enquanto. "

Mello voltou sua atenção ao que estava a fazer, dando varias lambidas no membro do outro, que se contorcia e ofegava a cada uma delas.

"— Mello... " – sem querer gemeu o nome do outro.

"— Hum... " – este parou o que estava a fazer "— Deseja algo? " – perguntou.

"— Ma-Mais... " – falou tímido.

"— 'Mais' o que? "

"— Todo... "

"— Da para formular uma frase completa pirralho!? " – queixou-se Mello.

"— Me chupa. " – falou finalmente, apesar de que sua voz saiu tremula.

"— Agora sim, a coisa está ficando boa. "

Mello pegou novamente o pote, despejando o resto da cobertura no membro de Near. Quando o pote ficou vazio, jogou este para um canto qualquer daquele mausoléu.

Near ofegava, esperando que Mello começasse logo com aquilo. Nem ele acreditava mais que ele mesmo estava querendo ser abusado pelo loiro.

Lentamente Mello abocanhou o membro do menor. Near gemeu alto, não ligando para mais nada, entregando-se totalmente aquele loucura que o loiro estava a fazer com si. Mello movia-se lentamente, saboreando o gosto de chocolate, lambuzando-se todo.

"— Rápido... Hummm. " – pediu Near entre gemidos.

Para agradar um pouco seu 'brinquedo', Mello acatou o pedido de Near. Sugando com mais força, e movendo-se mais rápido.

"— Ah-ahhh-humm "

Então sem nenhum pudor ou aviso, Mello enfiou seu dedo na entrada de Near, de uma só vez.

"— Aaaaahhmm…! " – gemeu alto Near, gozando na boca do loiro.

Mello afastou-se lambendo seus lábios, retirando seu dedo de dentro de Near,

"— Sabia que gosta de sentir dor... " – comentou maliciosamente, ainda saboreando o gosto do prazer do menor mais o chocolate.

"— Eu... Não... " – falou Near, sem ar.

"— Sim... Você gosta. "

Aproximou-se novamente daqueles lábios, tomando-os para si, os mordendo e sugando. Fazendo Near suspirar após o termino do beijo.

"— Agora vem a melhor parte. " – avisou Mello.

Near olhou assustado para este, já não tinha acabado de brincar? Foi ai que se lembrou daquele short indecente que Mello estava a usar, e principalmente do volume que ele possuía.

"— Dessa vez, tenho certeza que ira implorar para que eu coma. " – sentenciou Mello "— Sei que vai ser difícil amarrado do jeito que está, mas eu o quero de quatro. "

"— Qua-Quatro? " – quase engasgou Near.

"— Sim! "

Mello saiu de onde ambas as pernas, e ficou ao lado de Near, esperando que este fizesse o que tinha ordenado.

"— ... " – mas Near ficou parado e mudo.

"— Parece que precisa de mais estímulos... " – comentou.

Lentamente Mello começou a abrir o feixe de seu short. Os olhos do Near se prenderam na figura ao seu lado, que rebolava sensualmente, enquanto abaixava lentamente aquela peça de roupa. Mostrando aos poucos que não possuía nada por baixo.

Near engoliu seco, não conseguindo tirar os olhos do Mello, mais precisamente, para o meio das pernas deste. Estava espantado em como aquilo podia ser tão... Tão...

"— Vejo que gostou " – sibilou maliciosamente "— Vai gostar mais ainda quando este meu 'amigão' aqui, estiver todo dentro de você. "

"— Humm " – Near gemeu de antecipação.

"— E então... Vai ficar de quatro para mim? "

"— Eu... "

Near já não sabia o que mais fazer, seu corpo clamava para sentir o de Mello, implorava por seus toques, exigia mais daquela cruel mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa tortura. Mas sabia que não podia se entregar ao loiro, não neste estado de loucura, que poderia fazer o que viesse naquela cabeça louca dele.

"— Pirralho... " – grunhiu Mello, com raiva da demora de Near "— Pare de pensar, e apenas FAÇA o que eu mando! "

"— Si-Sim... " – falou Near, desistindo de tentar pensar.

Agora sim Mello estava ficando satisfeito, vendo Near ficando do jeito que pediu, empinando aquele lindo traseiro para ele... Apenas para ele.

"— Isso... Agora sim, esta realmente se comportando. "

Near estava extremamente envergonhado de estar naquela pose. Não tinha coragem de olhar para Mello, mas sabia que este devia estar olhando-o fixamente, e isto o estava deixando excitado novamente.

"— Hum... " – gemeu Mello, olhando o jeito que Near estava.

Não pode evitar, levou sua mão ao próprio membro, massageando-o, e gemendo mais. Esses gemidos chamaram a atenção de Near, que criou coragem para olhar para o outro. Ficou em estado de choque, nunca pensou que pudesse ver uma cena tão carnal como aquela.

Mello de olhos fechados, com a cabeça para o lado e a boca aberta, por onde os gemidos escapavam sem nenhum pudor. Mas o que fazia seu corpo estremecer realmente, era ver Mello masturbando-se, daquele jeito luxurioso no qual fazia.

"— Mello... " – chamou o nome deste.

"— Siiimm? " – perguntou em um gemido, ainda de olhos fechados.

"— ... Vem... " – pediu.

Mello rapidamente abre seus olhos, encarando Near e parando o que estava a fazer. Finalmente parecia que este estava cooperando. Sorriu cínico, indo para traz de Near, subindo e ajoelhando-se na fria mármore.

"— É isso que quer? " – perguntou Mello, enfiando dois dedos de uma só vez agora.

"— Sim! " – gritou, Near em um misto de dor em prazer.

Uma gargalhada alta que Mello deu, ecoou por todo o lugar. Near se contorcia de dor, sentindo aqueles dedos indelicadamente mover-se dentro de si. Mas não podia negar, não mais. Estava achando aquela dor extremamente prazerosa, assim como os outros machucados e cortes que doíam em seu corpo.

"— Mais... "

"— Para um virgenzinho, você é bem abusado hein. " – falou enquanto adicionava mais um dedo.

"— Ahmmnhnm " – gemeu mais alto.

"— Isso, deixe-me escutar esses gritos de prazer. "

"— Mais... "

"— Mais? Como é guloso, não conhecia esse seu lado... " – comentou retirando os dedos.

"— Não... " – Near não conseguia fazer mais que uma palavra, estava realmente entregue aquela loucura.

"— Mas saiba que adorei esse seu lado. "

"— Mello... "

"— Já te dou algo 'bem' maior. "

Segurando a cintura de Near, Mello forçou-se para dentro, em uma única e firme estocada. Não dando tempo para o outro se acostumar a nada, começou firmes e lentos movimentos.

"— Pa-Pare... " – gemeu Near, não agüentando aquele 'volume' dentro de si.

"— Cala a boca! " – ordenou Mello, dando um tapa no traseiro do outro.

"— Aaaai! " – Near mais gemeu do que gritou de dor.

"— Então é isso que você quer. " – comenta, dando em seguida outro tapa.

"— Siim... Me bate! " – pediu.

"— Hahahahaha! " – gargalhou Mello, dando-lhe outro tapa "— Parece que você enlouqueceu de vez! "

Near apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado com seus atos. Mas não conseguia mais se controlar. Queria que Mello fosse selvagem com ele, que o batesse, que fizesse tudo o que quisesse.

Mello apenas se deliciava, batendo em Near. Em quanto entrava e saia, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte...

Os gemidos altos de Near junto com os roucos gemidos de Mello, lotavam o lugar. Quem olhasse aquilo de longe, pensaria que o loiro estava a estuprar o mais novo. Apesar disso não ter uma total mentira.

O loiro então leva sua mão ao membro de Near, notando satisfeito que este estava quase para gozar novamente. Maliciosamente, retira-se de dentro do outro, afastando-se um pouquinho.

"— Mello...? " – pergunta Near totalmente ofegante, e rouco de tanto gritar e gemer.

"— Sim? " – pergunta cínico.

"— Por... Por que parou? "

Estava tudo indo tão bem, como Mello podia parar agora? Como ele podia judia-lo tanto, estava quase... Quase...

"— Parei por que quis. " – responde, colocando lentamente apenas um dedo dentro de Near.

"— Nããoo... " – gemeu arrastamente, rebolando, querendo mais contato.

"— Vamos... Implore por mais. " – ordenou.

"— Por favor Mello, eu não agüento mais isso... Eu preciso... " – começou a choramingar.

"— Do que você precisa? " – perguntou, acrescentando mais um dedo.

"— De mais... Humm "

"— Se você não disser uma frase completa, eu não vou fazer nada. " – avisou, retirando os dedos.

"— Não! Por favor... "

"— Diga. Diga como quer que eu te foda. "

"— Com tudo... Com força... Como um animal selvagem. " – desabafou Near.

"— Hum... Que excitante você é... " – comentou, posicionando-se novamente atrás "— Nate. " – sussurrou em seguida.

Entrou novamente sem nenhuma piedade, escutando um grito rouco de prazer de Near. Movimentou-se assim como este pediu. Como se estivesse possuído por algum animal ou como se estivesse no cio.

"— Me bate! " – pediu Near.

"— Que delicia! " – falou Mello, dando uma batida forte em Near.

"— Sim. Assim! Ahmmm... Mais! "

"— Hummm... Near, você não sabe o quanto é gostoso.... Arrhg... "

Mello já não agüentava mais, estava se segurando há muito tempo. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que da um outro tapa forte em Near, investe contra este com todas as suas forças, gozando abundantemente dentro deste.

"— Meeeelloooo! " – grita Near o nome do outro, não agüentando também, gozando.

Muito ofegante, Mello sai de dentro de Near, vendo este apenas deitar-se de lado naquela tumba. Aproximou-se mais deste, beijando-lhe os lábios. Só que agora mais calmamente, como se estivesse se livrado de toda a sua loucura com o ato que fizeram há instantes.

"— Me...llo... " – Near mal podia falar, estava extremamente cansado, desmaiando em seguida.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Near acorda espantado, sentando-se na cama com tudo. Olhou em volta, vendo-se sentado em seu quarto, em sua cama.

"— Aquilo... Foi um sonho? " – perguntou baixo, com a voz tremula.

Estava realmente espantado, aquilo não podia ter sido um sonho... Fora tão... Real. A voz, o cheiro, a dor... E principalmente o prazer. Não tinha como tudo ser um sonho!

Saiu da cama, dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Retirou a camisa e olhou-se no espelho. Nada, não possuía nem uma marca. Curiosamente sua mão foi para seu membro, estranhando o fato da calça estar... Meio úmida.

"— Não... Foi tudo tão real que eu até... Gozei de verdade!? " – Near estava espantado consigo mesmo. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Retirou o resto da roupa, e entrou de baixo do chuveiro, ligando-o no gelado. Tinha que se acalmar. Conseguia lembrar-se daquele sonho com tanta perfeição, que parecia que tinha realmente ocorrido.

Em meio ao banho, tentou esquecer tudo. Talvez estivesse muito concentrado em capturar Kira. A varias noites não dormia, e seus ajudantes disseram que era melhor dormir a tarde.

Saiu do banho, tremendo de frio, enrolado em uma toalha branca. Olhou para o relógio em cima de um criado mudo do lado da sua cama. Eram quase nove horas... Tentou se lembrar que dia era hoje.

"— Dia das bruxas..." – lembrou.

Pretendia voltar para a cama. Mas um barulho de telefone o assustou. Andou até o telefone, que estava no criado mudo. Sentou-se na cama e o atendeu.

"— ...Near? " – perguntou a pessoa no outro lado da linha.

"— Me...llo... " – a voz de Near saiu tremula.

"— Tenho que falar com você, urgente! " – ordenou.

O tom da voz fez Near arrepiar-se todo, lembrando de quando Mello o obrigava a fazer coisas pecaminosas em seu sonho.

"— Certo... Aonde? "

"— Pode parecer meio estranho, mas pode aparecer no cemitério às onze horas? "

"— CEMITÉRIO!? " – Near gritou espantado.

"— O pirralho ta com medo, só por que é tarde? " – zombou.

"— Não, muito pelo contrario. "

"— Perfeito... Estarei te esperando com uma surpresa... Venha sozinho. "

"— Sim... Estarei lá... Mihael. "

FIM

05/11/08

--------------------------X_X-------------------------

**Nota da autora: **

Como tinha prometido, eis a fic sem revisão ( Deve estar cheio de erros de português... Me perdoem )

Como puderam ver, no final ela vira uma fic completamente diferente ( Eu não consegui fazer jus ao Marques de Sade )

Mas para quem gosta de um S&M mais leve, e até com um certo amor. Acho que a fic ficou legal ( Mas confesso que prefiro a versão editada XD ) E é um Oneshot como prometi.

**Agradecimentos:**

Apesar desta não ser a outra, a Tsu me ajudou muito ( Sem ela, talvez eu tivesse desistido da idéia de fazer uma fic com este tema )

E obrigada a todos que gostam das minhas Fics. Eu estou um pouco sem tempo agora, mas esperem um pouco mais que eu posto o ultimo Cap da Choco Bloody ou ( para os que lêem ) um novo Cap do Prison Magic.

**By: Toynako **


End file.
